LS Wiki:Contribution
Hi and Welcome to the Lunaria Story Wiki, a Wiki that anyone can edit and or contribute! By being an open-wiki doesn't mean that we doesn't have a rules. We have it, but it is still under consensus. We will be releasing them later which you could spend a minute or two by clicking here. When you read this Page it means that you are new or either don't know what to do in this wiki and what is the current acting rules are. There is only a few acting rules for now which you could read here if you haven't open the first link. This Page will be contributed to let you know how "not" to break the rules or let your effort go to "waste". First of all, this is a Wiki which every items are described to the fullest and that does mean 1 item per 1 page or similar items in 1 page. (For Example a Level 1 Carving Token is not allowed to be in a different page with Level 2 Carving Token. Those both have to be put under 1 same page as Carving Token.) I don't know where to start off! That what has to be inside your head all this time. Can you see the little "Contribute" button on the Top Right of the Screen? Click it! And you can choose what you want to contribute. Or you can just go to Random Page to see if there is any mistype or if the page is stub, and you can edit them! If you choose to contribute something new, always use the search button first. It is located in the top of your screen. When something you want to contribute doesn't exist, you can go ahead and use the Contribute button to write them down. You will then be asked what the Page Name is. Type in what you want to contribute. For example Mysterious Shop or Manadance Sword or Spirit of The Dragon or whatever it could be! The game has many things to write about, so don't stop! After you put in the Proper Name, you will then be taken to a Page with a blank white paper. This is the place where people mislead to. Dont write anything yet. Go and see to your left that there are a lot of Tools. Go ahead and play around with it until you can see something called Templates. Depends on what you want to Contribute, choose which one suits well. For example when you want to Contribute Manadance Sword choose the Infobox:Weapon Template, for Mysterious Shop choose the Infobox:NPC, for Carving Token choose Infobox:Item and so on! A window then will appear. Put in the corresponding text to each of the form. You can skip something you don't know. As for images, it will be covered later. After that all done, you will see a Green Puzzle eats a little of your White Blank paper. Don't worry it will turn big when you click on publish. Before you clicked on Publish you may want to write something about it. For example for Carving Token you want to write "This is a Material used for Carving Gems and blah blah" and so on. Don't worry about breaking the rules, we will review it later and fix your grammar or typing later. When you're done, click on the lil' Publish button to the left. And tadaam! Your first contribution is done! Well, it really is hard and tough isn't it? Yes I know, but it is fun isn't it? This page will be updated again later to cover more about editing and cropping images.